1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to side mirrors for automobiles and, more particularly, to a method for controlling such mirrors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several automobile side mirror structures and methods of controlling automobile side mirrors are known in the art, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,671; 5,315,442; 5,796,176; 5,952,802; 6,093,976; and 6,094,027, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
For example, a side mirror control system is known wherein, when the automobile is shifted into reverse gear, the passenger-side mirror is tilted downwardly to permit the driver to see the curb. In this known system, the side mirror is vertically tilted downward a predetermined amount. When the vehicle is shifted out of reverse, the mirror is tilted upwardly the predetermined amount and thereby returns to the original position. The above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,671 is exemplary of the state of the art in this regard. Such known single-axis side mirror tilting control systems ease or facilitate visualizing of the curb during parallel parking of the vehicle.
However, the known control systems suffer from disadvantages that limit their effectiveness in many situations. For example, if the passenger side mirror is in an extreme position, such as full horizontal outboard or full horizontal inboard, when the vehicle is shifted into reverse gear, the known control will attempt to move the mirror downwardly by the predetermined amount. Unfortunately, the desired vertical downward tilting movement of the mirror may be prevented or stopped prematurely due to physical interference between the mirror, the mirror housing and/or the mirror actuator. In this situation, visualization of the curb may be precluded.
The present invention is directed toward an improved side mirror control system that removes or minimizes the aforementioned deficiencies in the art. The present invention is further directed toward a mirror tilt control system that permits desirable adjustment of the vertical tilt upon shifting into reverse gear, regardless of the initial horizontal tilt position of the mirror. The present invention is also directed toward a mirror tilt control that is better adapted to individual driver""s preferences.
In accordance with the present invention, a horizontal tilt position of the passenger side mirror is sensed and, if the horizontal tilt position of the mirror is within predetermined limits, the mirror is moved in accordance with a first routine. If the horizontal tilt position of the passenger side mirror is sensed to be outside of predetermined limits, the mirror is moved in accordance with a second routine.
In further accordance with the present invention, a method for controlling a vehicle rear view mirror to facilitate parking of the vehicle includes the steps of detecting when the vehicle is shifted into reverse, and determining an original tilt position of the rear view mirror. If it is determined that the original tilt position of the rear view mirror is outside of predetermined limits, the mirror is horizontally tilted to bring the mirror to a position within the predetermined limits. The mirror is subsequently tilted downwardly to permit visualization of an area adjacent the vehicle.